wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Isocolon
INTRODUCTION The information SVX-935's file is currently being put together by (link). Do not change the file without permission. Only to be viewed by scientists of the End Guard. The format the file is in was created by (link) and the file's author does not own it. |} APPEARANCE In normal form, SVX-935 has an average build. He is slightly taller than his peers, but not enough to make a noticeable difference. He has large wings and a tail that is quite long, along with impressively long spikes lining his neck, back, and tail. They have two sets of horns, which are curved slightly, especially at the tip. They are pointed outwards and up to the sky. He has light grey scales, so light that they almost look white. His back spikes are a tan-ish color; his horns and claws are a medium grey. Their underbelly is sometimes reported as either of the latter two colors, due to effects of using his abilities. His wing membranes are usually the tan color, but they have been seen as grey once or twice. He has dark grey eyes that tend to be always moving and gathering information. SVX-935 has rarely been seen with a scar or a scratch, but it has happened every once in a while. They can never seem to be able to successfully heal himself; he usually tries to avoid situations that he knows will only end in their pain. Scratches that he does get can last for days, making it possible that he has a higher or lower pain tolerance than other subjects. Their face is usually unreadable, as they are usually an expert at hiding his many floods of emotions. Sometimes, though, he will feel an emotion strongly enough for his fake wall of no emotion to come crashing down to reveal what they truly think. Their eyes are larger than average, sometimes aiding other dragons into reading his feelings. He has a small mouth, which is usually held slightly open, and wide ears that are seashell shaped. Acting like an elephant's, they can detect more sounds than the average dragon, or even the average subject. These ears usually point at the main cause of the loudest sound that SVX-935 is witnessing. In his true form, he emits a soft, white glow. His eyes turn golden, as well as his horns, back spikes, and claws. Their underbelly and wing membranes become the same shade of dark grey. Their horns become longer and more pronounced as a third set grows in. He has his usual scale color, but it is almost impossible to decipher that it is light grey and not while due to their glow. They grow a striking amount in true form, making the main difference in the two appearances size. SVX-935 is giant compared to even the largest dragon, and could possibly break structures with a single step. It is unknown how much their brute strength grows, as they are usually too consumed by empathy to cause much destruction, but one should assume that one would know that he was there. They have been rumored to grow another set of arms, although they surprise and confuse the subject, making them of little use until he has had a few seconds to get used to them. It seems that they feel different than the standard limbs to SVX-935. They may cause some sort of new ability or feel different because of powers he already has. Testing will be done on these so that an answer can be decided on for certain. PERSONALITY They are quiet, and not altogether as hostile as some other subjects. They would rather not fight unless they are extremely provoked, showing their cautious nature. He wouldn't get into a fight he knows he would just come out battle-scarred. He does not act on impulse--he would rather make a detailed plan than do something spontaneously. They pay attention to every little thing, and are convinced that any small detail that he or someone else does can and will change the future in the long run. SVX-935 is rather emotional, although they don't seem to be on the outside. He has high levels of sympathy and feeling, and doesn't want to see an innocent dragon get hurt. They are accepting towards others, and will try to make a positive relationship with anyone. This is partially because they genuinely want to do the right thing, partially because he will be safer that way, and will possibly be able to manipulate others into doing that he wants. He does pay close attention to his morals and empathy, but like anyone, they have a dark side and uses other dragons and inflicts pain, like every other dragon does. If that positive relationship doesn't work out, he will generally not like the person in question. They will take little action against them, but if they make a threat that violates his beliefs, SVX-935 may become less cautious and take a risk to fight. It isn't easy to go on their "friend" list once one has proven themselves to be enemy, or vise versa. He has high levels of loyalty towards their ideas, affiliations, and companions that would be difficult to break. They are very intelligent, and are always watching to see if they can pick up new facts. They want reliable information that can show him what has worked in the past for them to make their claims and plans. They want to know what works and what doesn't to be able to better understand the world around them. They are not the best at decision making, so having apparent facts steering him one way or another are always welcomed. He has great interest in science, mathematics, and anything else that would rely on his sense of logic. He knows that he is not perfect, and that no one is. They have a good understanding of what they can and can't do. He is humble, but not to the point of doubt, depression, or self-hatred. They do not feel that they are any more deserving of something than others, but that doesn't mean that they don't think that he's as equally as deserving. They see themselves as a good dragon that makes many mistakes, making them sway more to the lawful neutral side. He has accepted this, and is fine with it. He uses these feelings to learn more about other dragons. ABILITIES SVX-935 has minor control over the element of energy and has slight abilities in blessed magic, but these abilities are unused compared to their empathy. He has the strong ability to sense, and usually, feel, what others are feeling and thinking. He has little control over it, so he can rarely turn it off, but he doesn't always want to. They enjoy knowing that there are others that have good sides and bad sides, that aren't perfect, just like him. It gives them self-confidence. It can become overwhelming for SVX-935, though. Sometimes they try to sleep all day so that they can have peace from the buzzing feelings, although, sometimes, he may be in such a light sleep that he knows what was going on in other dragon's minds when he awakes. This power can be easily blocked by beings with higher power than them, but less powerful beings have a hard time with blocking SVX-935 out. Sometimes, with beings with very little power, they can become so tuned in to another dragon's feelings that he can hear their thoughts. He tries to avoid this, usually, as it can drain their energy, but it is usually an option. He has morals against using this very often, but he usually doesn't mind doing it every once in a while with dragons that they have a neutral / negative relationship with. Along with his empathy, he has slight control over the element of energy, but they do not usually have enough willpower to use it, unless in a fight. They can make another being of lesser power become somewhat worn out, and sometimes direct that energy to himself or another, but it costs some of SVX-935's own energy to do so. It is not usually worth it for him. He has the ability to transfer energy between any living beings, but even when they want to, they can rarely transfer more than a little bit at a time with more obscure animals. This, naturally, can be blocked by more powerful beings than him. He also can manipulate blessed magic, but not to the extent that they can do much more than party tricks. Oftentimes, they make a mistake, and the magic does something unintended. He, being of a cautious nature, does not usually do this, unless he's bored and wants to do something small, simple, and safe to make him smile. SVX-935 has goals of extending this ability for himself, mostly to have a reason to impress other subjects. It is unknown if he even has the capability to do this, though. Only time will be able to tell. HISTORY SVX-935 was made with careful precision and care. They were intended to become the Heart embodiment from the start; this was enforced greatly when production began. He came out with the intended abilities and power, although his power over blessed magic was supposed to be slightly stronger. In their early life, he was not as cautious, wanting to have experiences and to truly ''feel ''things. One day they saw a staff member punishing another subject. It is unknown which one it was, but it was likely one that SVX-935 liked or had a positive relationship with. The next time he saw the staff member, he used full force, coming close to killing them and giving them permanent injuries. SVX-935 felt the pain that he had inflicted on the staff member, due to his empathy, and he came to regret what he did. However, the scientists still wanted to punish him to be sure that no events like this would happen again. They were locked up in a cell, alone, without food or water, for days. He was only let out after the scientists were sure that SVX-935 would not have another incident like this. He became scared of many staff members afterward, but the fear wore off, to be replaced by the caution and planning that the subject is known for today. They have no scars, physically, but sometimes they have bad dreams of what happened to them. These dreams usually result in the subject waking up in the middle of the night, sometimes making loud noises and causing a disruption, Scientists will attempt to make the subject behave more adequately in the event of a nightmare. It is possible that some good came out of this, though: his empathy levels may have been increased by this incident and altogether made him more powerful. It is important that this is kept secret from them, though, as they wouldn't take well to these old fears being rekindled. It is also possible that if word gets out, he or another subject may cause an incident like this in hopes of getting heightened powers. It is best to avoid the subject. NOTES * He is not currently participating in the breeding program, although this may change. * Although they have recovered from their less careful ways, still try to be at least somewhat kind to this subject. He may learn that he would become more powerful through pain during a more spontaneous period and decide to make a move. * Never mention the incident listed above in the History section. * He is fond of different shades of grey and blues, if he is feeling restless or his empathy is getting too extreme, try to surround them with these colors. Light browns will suffice if the first two are unavailable. * He is very interested in technology. If they need entertaining, lend him a (harmless) device to occupy himself with. Make sure it cannot be used against the scientists. * They enjoy watching others, and will remember what you do. Actions may be repeated, reported, or talked about. Mind yourself around the subject. INTERACTIONS In general, they treat other subjects with a cautious nature. If he dislikes another subject, he will likely rarely show it. They prefer to have neutral relationships when there cannot be a positive one. * Free: Rapture (DIL-060) ** SVX-935 has respect for DIL-060, but not to the point that it is overwhelming. SVX-935 thinks of the other subject as someone to admire from afar. SVX-935 can be slightly afraid of the other subject, but not to the point where he would avoid them altogether. Neutral. * Royal: Lucifer (PRD-361) ** He does not have the best opinion of PRD-361, but they could interact with the Royal component if needed. He does not always appreciate PRD-361's arrogance, but they understand that it is just a part of his nature and personality. Negative-neutral. * Poise: Evangeline (CHR-723) ** SVX-935 does not generally like CHR-723. He oftentimes finds her motives confusing, even with his empathy. They believe that they need to consider others more. He is convinced that she does have some sort of reason for what she does, but, for now, that is a mystery to them. Still, they would not speak out against the Poise component unless she did something to hurt him. Negative. * Power: Ragnarok (WRH-471) ** work in progress * Rose: Hawthorn (LDC-777) ** Although not the closest bond, SVX-935 considers LDC-777 his friend. It is comforting to him that she has similar abilities as he does. They find her love of plants interesting, although it does provide some confusion for him. They would like to get to know her better. Positive. * Ring: Infinitude (RFA-839) ** SVX-935 likes RFA-839's thirst for knowledge, and they would like to learn more about them. However, this would be at a distance, as he recognizes that RFA-839 is cautious of their abilities and does not have the best opinion of them. He can have anxiety around the subject due to his power, and would likely avoid interaction. Negative-neutral. * Charisma: Mystique (GTD-728) ** They are usually blocked out from most of GTD-728's feelings, but SVX-935 has a feeling that there's something more that he hasn't discovered. They can have some fear and anxiety around the Charisma component. Neutral. * Silver: Afreet (QGA-719) ** SVX-935 fears QGA-719's abilities and what they could do with them. He knows that they almost never tells a truth, and don't trust anything they say. He dislikes the way that the Silver component pays little attention to others. Negative. * Rise: Zariel (ZQX-495) ** work in progress * Ruin: Demure (XAN-404) ** work in progress * Bond: Berith (HWI-185) ** work in progress IMAGES Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)